Pokemon A Rising Champion
by Destinyskyrunner
Summary: Purple is a 16 year old girl from Pallet Town. her jorney will be full of action as she aims to become a Pokemon Master and solve the Secret of Mega Evolution. Team Rocket is back, and they have a plan, all i can say is that it involve Mega Evolution. this is my first fanfic, i am not the best writer or summary guy, but enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1 The Jorney Has Begun

Pokemon a rising champion

Chapter 1: The Jorney Has Begun

Kanto, a beautyfull region, filled with many kinds of Pokemon. Its right here, in this region, a new champion was about to rise. Its early morning in Pallet Town. A girl named Purple stands in front of her mirrior, fixing her hair and getting ready to start her jorney as a pokemon trainer. Purple is 16 years old, she wears purple shoes, blue shorts, a pink t-shirt, a purple sweater, pink and black gloves and of course her favorite Caps. Today is day Purple finally gets her first pokemon, she has waited for this day to come. She smiled and said to herself `` i can`t wait, today i will finally begin my jorney as a pokemon trainer, yay for me``

She was now on her way to Proffersor Oak`s lab, she meet many familiar faces on the way. `` Good morning Purple, i hear you are starting your Pokemon Jorney today?`` she smiled and said `` that right Mr Kortik, today is the day`` `` well good luck and take care``

`` I will`` she replied, waved goodbye to Mr Kortik and headed for the lab.

Purple stood in front of a door, she opened and went inside.

`` Proffesor Oak, are you here?`` Purple asked. Oak came from the backyard and greeted Purple welcome and escorted her to a room.

``here we are`` Oak said

`` have a look here`` he showed her three pokeballs and said `` have a look at all three of them, and pick the one you like.

She walked over to the table and took the first ball, she throwed it.

It was a Charmander a fire type pokemon.

The next was Squirtle a water type pokemon

And the final was a Bulbasaur a grass type pokemon.

She stared at all of them, tried to find out who she wanted.

``ok, i know, I choose Bulbasaur`` she said and pointed at Bulbasaur.

`` very good then, here take this pokedex```he said and handed her a pokedex. ``this device will record data of pokemon you find all over Kanto``

`` Thank proffesor`` she said as she ran out of the lab and of to the first city.

She stopped just outside the city and sent out Bulbasaur.

`` Now, lets see if i can get some info on you`` she opened her pokedex and pointed it on bulbasaur, who was looking around its enviriements. `` A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon`` said the voice of the pokedex.

``Wow, pokemon are so amasing`` she said

She walked towards the first city, Viridian City. When suddely a pokemon jumped out of the grass, it was a Spearow.

``cool, i am going to capture it, but first lets check the pokedex`` she pulled out her dex from her purse and pointed it on Spearow.

Eats Bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne`` the pokedex said.

`` Ok Bulbasaur, use Tackle`` Purple commanded.

Bulbasaur ran towards Spearow and hitted it, but it wasnt enough.

The Spearow flyed at Bulbasaur, and gave it a bunch of peck attacks.

`` Bulbasaur is really damaged, but its not over yet, Bulbasaur Vine whip gooooo`` Purple commanded. Bulbasaur unleashed twowhips from the seed of its back and whipped Spearow.

``Ok, now lets catch it, Go Pokeball`` Purple shouted and threw a pokeball.

It shaked 3 times and stopped.

``Yes, i captured a Sperow`` Purple said happily, walked over and took up the pokeball.

Now that Purple has 2 pokemon she countinue her jorney to Viridian City.


	2. Chapter 2 Gotta Catch Em All

Chapter 2: Gotta Catch em all

Purple finally arriaves in Viridian City. She walks around in the city looking for a pokemon center, so she can heal her pokemon and rest herself. Purple had battled alot of trainers and got some good levels on her Bulbasaur and Spearow. After a long search she finally finds the towns pokemon center and enter.

She walks over to the nurse

`` hello young traveler, welcome to our pokemon center, what can i do for you`` Nurse Joy asked.

``My pokemon has been battling alot lately and they have taken some serious damage, could you help`` Purple aswered

``of course, that is my job, let me borrow your pokemon for a few minutes and they will soon be ready to battle again``

``ok, thanks`` Purple smiled and handed her pokemon to nurse Joy, she went in a room with a big pink pokemon.

``what pokemon is that`` Purple wondered. She found her pokedex and scanned the pokemon

`` A rare and elusive pokemon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it`` the pokedex said.

`` A chansey, that is a cool pokemon, wish i had one`` Purple said to herself.

`` Perhaps i should call mom, she will be worried if i dont tell her where i am`` she said to herself.

She walked over to the phones and dialed her mother.

`` hello Purple`` her mother said

`` Hi mom`` Purple replied

`` how`s your jorney going so far`` mom asked

`` Great, i caught a Sperow 2 days ago, and i choosed Bulbasaur as my starter``

`` That is wonderfull, have you captured anymore pokemon?`` mom asked

``No, only those two`` Purple replied

``Dont you want to complete you pokedex and catch all the pokemon in Kanto, like your Brother`` mom said

Suddely Purple was silenced, not a word came from her, she only looked down and fell some tears.

You see her brother, named Dark, was Purple`s big brother and her role model. She always looked up to him, until the day he joined Team Rocket. Purple did not liked this, neither did her mother. But he disappered some months ago, when he was trying to capture Mewtwo.

`` Oh Purple, i know you miss him, but he made a bad choise and was punished for it`` her mother said.

`` you are probably right, i should forget about that now, i am going to catch all pokemon in Kanto and then all the pokemon that exist`` Purple said with a detirminate voice.

`` That the spirit, go and get them Purple, i am rooting for you, the entire town is rooting for you`` Mom said.

``ok i will not dissappoint you, i talk to you later mom, bye``

``Bye Purple``

She hang up the phone and went to the dish to see if her pokemon was ready to go.

``Thank you for waiting, your pokemon are ready to battle, we hope to see you again`` Nurse Joy said with a smile.

`` Thanks. Ok lets get moving then``

She went outside the city and began battling and capturing pokemon.

``Go Bulbasaur, tackle now``

``Ok, now pokeball``

``Spearow, come out and battle``

`` Once again, go pokeball``

All day Purple ran all over, catching pokemon and battling trainers. It was getting late and a exhausted Purple sat down on a rock to rest.

`` Wow, Th- this sure wa- was a goo-d day`` Purple said with a really tired voice. She decided to camp outside the town for the night, planing to head to next city at sunrise


	3. Insect madness in viridian forest part1

Pokemon a rising champion

Chapter 1: The Jorney Has Begun

Kanto, a beautyfull region, filled with many kinds of Pokemon. Its right here, in this region, a new champion was about to rise. Its early morning in Pallet Town. A girl named Purple stands in front of her mirrior, fixing her hair and getting ready to start her jorney as a pokemon trainer. Purple is 16 years old, she wears purple shoes, blue shorts, a pink t-shirt, a purple sweater, pink and black gloves and of course her favorite Caps. Today is day Purple finally gets her first pokemon, she has waited for this day to come. She smiled and said to herself `` i can`t wait, today i will finally begin my jorney as a pokemon trainer, yay for me``

She was now on her way to Proffersor Oak`s lab, she meet many familiar faces on the way. `` Good morning Purple, i hear you are starting your Pokemon Jorney today?`` she smiled and said `` that right Mr Kortik, today is the day`` `` well good luck and take care``

`` I will`` she replied, waved goodbye to Mr Kortik and headed for the lab.

Purple stood in front of a door, she opened and went inside.

`` Proffesor Oak, are you here?`` Purple asked. Oak came from the backyard and greeted Purple welcome and escorted her to a room.

``here we are`` Oak said

`` have a look here`` he showed her three pokeballs and said `` have a look at all three of them, and pick the one you like.

She walked over to the table and took the first ball, she throwed it.

It was a Charmander a fire type pokemon.

The next was Squirtle a water type pokemon

And the final was a Bulbasaur a grass type pokemon.

She stared at all of them, tried to find out who she wanted.

``ok, i know, I choose Bulbasaur`` she said and pointed at Bulbasaur.

`` very good then, here take this pokedex```he said and handed her a pokedex. ``this device will record data of pokemon you find all over Kanto``

`` Thank proffesor`` she said as she ran out of the lab and of to the first city.

She stopped just outside the city and sent out Bulbasaur.

`` Now, lets see if i can get some info on you`` she opened her pokedex and pointed it on bulbasaur, who was looking around its enviriements. `` A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon`` said the voice of the pokedex.

``Wow, pokemon are so amasing`` she said

She walked towards the first city, Viridian City. When suddely a pokemon jumped out of the grass, it was a Spearow.

``cool, i am going to capture it, but first lets check the pokedex`` she pulled out her dex from her purse and pointed it on Spearow.

Eats Bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne`` the pokedex said.

`` Ok Bulbasaur, use Tackle`` Purple commanded.

Bulbasaur ran towards Spearow and hitted it, but it wasnt enough.

The Spearow flyed at Bulbasaur, and gave it a bunch of peck attacks.

`` Bulbasaur is really damaged, but its not over yet, Bulbasaur Vine whip gooooo`` Purple commanded. Bulbasaur unleashed twowhips from the seed of its back and whipped Spearow.

``Ok, now lets catch it, Go Pokeball`` Purple shouted and threw a pokeball.

It shaked 3 times and stopped.

``Yes, i captured a Sperow`` Purple said happily, walked over and took up the pokeball.

Now that Purple has 2 pokemon she countinue her jorney to Viridian City.


End file.
